


Time loves his Wife

by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory



Series: Linked Universe Short Stories [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sky works for uber, time wont shut up about his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory
Summary: Sky works for Uber. Time is drunk and loves his Wife.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun
Series: Linked Universe Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676752
Comments: 27
Kudos: 218





	Time loves his Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, Another Live Write from the LU discord. Thank you everyone for being supportive! I had so much fun with this. Writing this fluff almost hurt me.

In Sky's wholehearted opinion, _frick uber_. 

The young adult sat in the driver's seat of his car dreading the next request to come through. It was 10:28 and he had just dropped off 3 drunk teens at a house party. Sky didn't want to think about why they drank _before_ a party, but some people were just dumb he guessed. 

His phone buzzed quietly in his phone stand. Sky opened it to see who his newest passenger would be. _Time, 42, Milk road 712_

 _Oh goodie_ Sky thought. He accepted the ride and made his way to Milk Road. It was a popular street that held many variations of bars and whatnot. Why someone was requesting an uber to leave was beyond him but Sky had lost the ability to care when he gave a ride to someone outside of a broken down warehouse. 

The street was busy as always. Bright lights shone through the windows and cast a pink glow on the interior of Sky's car as he inched through traffic. He pulled up to _The milk Bar_ the oldest and most formal pub on the street. Hopefully this guy wasn't downer. His name was familiar to him somewhat but Sky couldn't place it. 

The door opened and Sky watched a middle aged man walk out onto the street. He didn't look drunk, which was a good sign. The man tapped on the opposite window and Sky rolled down the window. He had a scar across his eye.

"Are you Sky?" He asked. His speech wasn't slurred either. Bonus. 

Sky assumed his driver’s voice. "I am! And If you're Time then I'm your uber." 

"Great. Thanks." He opened the car door and sat in the front seat. "I need a ride to Ranch Road, south of the college. 35142 brown house on the left. "

Huh, the address was also familiar. Had sky given a ride to this guy before? Sky thought he would have remembered someone without an eye. But he could be wrong.

Soon enough the pair was once again crawling the bust streets. Much to Sky's dismay, this would be a long trip. Waiting for cars to move wasn't his ideal situation. 

But it could be worse, right? The man next to him could be a raving drunk. Or a horny girl, like that one person he had drove that wouldn't stop hitting on him. Or he could be a boomer that wouldn't stop talking about how marriage was a trap. And how their wives were old bags, always nagging them about how awful they were. Not that Sky believed them of course. But they did nothing to ease his worries about proposing to his girlfriend. 

"Hey kid." The guy was obviously tired. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" 

"Are you married?" Had Sky spoken to soon? Had he jinxed himself? Oh Hylia above.

"No, I'm not." He replied. Maybe the conversation would end here?

"Well here's some advice if you do." Sky prepared himself for the tirade of complaints. "Marriage is the best thing that'll happen to ya." 

. . . 

What?

"It'll be great when you're in the honeymoon phase, sure, but just so you know, if you picked the right person it gets even better."

Now Sky was interested. This was the kind of advice he could actually use. "How so?"

The man _Time_ shook his head. "My wife, Malon, is the best thing that's happened to me. She's my everything." He gestured to his scar. "I served in the military for a long while. Fucked me right up. But she, she was so patient. Made sure I was always okay, loved me even though I had nightmares that kept us both up. An amazing woman I would give anything to fall in love with again."

"She sounds amazing."

"She really is. I can't wait to go home and see her."

"You've been away for long?"

"No, I just miss her."

Sky's romantic little heart could not take all of this at once. As his friend Warriors would put it, _this was the good kush._ Sky didn't even know what it meant but it felt right for the situation. 

"How long have you known her?" He asked tentatively. He needed more.

"We've known each other since we were 10. But I only realized she was the gal for me when I was 19. Proposed the next year. Best decision ever. I have a son to. He's makes me so proud. He's with his aunt now working at the family ranch I used to work at with my wife. He left a month ago and I couldn't miss him more."

 _Hold on one heckity heck of second._ This guy’s kid works on a ranch for the past month. With a parent who was in the military and they lived on Ranch road.

Oh Hylia this was Twilight's Dad.

_He was giving a ride to his friends drunk father_

Now what does he say? Does he tell this man that he knows his son? That Twilight loves him too? What was Sky's duty of care here? At least Sky knew his dad loved his mom. That was always nice. 

"How much longer is the ride?"

Sky glanced at his GPS/Phone. "10 minutes with this traffic."

Time hummed. "That's good. I can't wait to get back home. I love me wife so much. Do you know about her? She was a wrestler in highschool and went to state. She's so amazing. I was already in the military by then. But she made sure to right to me when she could. We didn't exactly have phones. Good thing too. If we did I'm sure she'd keep me up all night, and I know I'd let her. She has the most amazing voice as well. She sings like no one else I swear." He had this goofy look on his face. "She'll always be the only girl for me. My mavourneen."

This was the content Sky signed up for. It was also going to be amazing blackmail. Sky couldn't wait.

Later, but not late enough. Sky pulled up to a little brown house on 3310 on Ranch Road. Yep he'd definitely been here before. Twilight had indeed invited him home after school sometimes. But when Sky thought about, he only remembered his Mom. Mrs Time was really a great lady. Wait was this guys name Time _Time_? Nevermind. 

"Here's home sir. Do you need help getting out of the car?"

"No, I'll be fine thanks. I can't wait." He stumbled out of the car. "Oh, and by the way," he turned around and pointed to Sky. "Life is better when your family is there with you. Keep em close to ya kid. And! That girl you like, marry her."

Sky was baffled. "What? How did you know?" Sky had barely said anything this entire trip, let alone about Sun.

"You're phone background. She looks good for yah."

"O, Ok! I already have the ring!" Sky told him. 

"Amazing! Bring her over after you do! I'd love to meet her. Goodnight!" He waved Sky goodbye and made his way into the house.

Sky sat there in silence. This was the single experience that made uber worth it.

\--

Twilight

**I think I just gave your drunk father a ride home from a bar**

**_The fuck?_ **

**No really, dropped him off at your house and everything**

**_Oh man, was he cool?_ **

**Definitely**

**also I'm invited to dinner**

**_Hell yeah you are._ **

Sky proposed the next day. It was easier then he thought it would be. But the payoff was great. Holding Sun in his arms was everything he wanted in life. Is this how Time felt? It would have to be.

Twilight came home for Christmas. And of course, Sky and his new fiance were invited to dinner. 

\--

Twilight opened the door, he hadn't changed as far as sky could see, still looked like a college student that wore too much plaid. Sun was standing with him on the porch of the little brown house. Sky had told her about his adventure with Time, she was almost excited as him. 

"Hey Sky, Sun." Twilight greeted. "Mom's getting dinner on the table, why don't you come in?"

The two came inside and took off their coats. "Thank you so much for inviting us." Sun said. "It should be the highlight of my year if what Sky told me about your family is true."

Twilight chuckled. "Every word. But be careful. My old man doesn't remember you so have fun."

Sky nodded. "Will do."

Mrs. Time Came into the living room to greet her guests. "Sky! It's been so long!" She greeted. "And you must be Sun. It's so lovely to have both of you over. Why don't you wait for me my husband to finish up his work upstairs and sit down."

"What's Dad doing upstairs?"

She shook her head. "He's been fiddling with his phone for a while. He's having trouble navigating through an app like the old geezer he is." She laughed. "He said he needed to contact someone but he can't find out how. It'll probably be better if you go get him."

"Yeah yeah. But don't start eating without us."

Soon enough Twilight was seen coming down the stairs. Behind him was, yep, Time. Same scar and everything. Sky felt his stomach twist. This wouldn't be awkward would it? Would he recognize him as the kid who drove him home one night 2 weeks ago? Hopefully not. 

Sun was looking at him. She squeezed his hand from beneath the table. _'That's him?'_ She mouthed. Sky nodded. 

"Hey there." Time greeted. He approached Sky and held out his hand. "Twilight told me about you and your fiance. I'm glad you could make it."

"I am too sir."

"Make yourself at home."

So he didn't recognize him. Part of Sky was almost disappointed. The other part was shouting in relief. 

"Now that you're here we can finally get the food out."

Dinner was everything Twilight had promised. And Sky was prompted to take all of the recipes home is possible. 

"Did you find what you were looking for dear?" Malon asked.

Time shook his head. "I didn't. Calling them didn't help either."

"Who's them?" Twilight asked?

"Uber." Sky almost snorted his jello. 

Twilight's eyes shot to Sky. "Why, are you calling Uber?"

"It's not a big deal." Time replied. "I just gave someone some advice about his love life. And meeting him again wouldn't be bad."

"Really?" Twilight was shaking in held back laughter. "Hey Sky, how did you propose to Sun again? You, you never told me."

Sky set down his fork. "Well I happen to work for Uber. And I met a guy who gave me some really great advice for my love life."

**Author's Note:**

> Mavourneen means 'My dearest' in old Gaelic. 
> 
> And time wasn't drinking alone lol. He was catching up with Zelda.


End file.
